PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 50: Revenge of the Red Baron
by HPDrummerman
Summary: For the 50th episode of PEANUTS: The Next Chapter, we have a special episode of Snoopy once again battling the Red Baron. Also Fifi, Snoopy's girlfriend, makes her debut appearance in this episode.
1. Introduction

Episode 50: Revenge of the Red Baron

**INTRODUCTION with CHARLIE BROWN AND FRIEDA**

_CHARLIE BROWN_: Hey, everybody and welcome to the 50th Episode of _PEANUTS: The Next Chapter_. We have come a long way from the very first special "It's New Love, Charlie Brown".

_FRIEDA_: That we have, hun. For this special episode, Snoopy will be our star as he does battle once again with The Red Baron.

_CHARLIE BROWN_: Don't worry. Myself, Frieda, and the rest of the gang will appear in this episode in cameos throughout. This episode is our thanks to everyone who enjoys this fanfic series.

_FRIEDA_: So without further ado, here is Episode 50: "Revenge of the Red Baron". Enjoy!

**UP NEXT: THE SAGA BEGINS…**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: TAKING FLIGHT**

_American Aerodrome, 07:00_

It was dawn over the aerodrome, and in the barracks, Snoopy was sound asleep. As the "Revile" bugle sounded, he woke up, put on his hat and goggles and got ready for another fight with his arch nemesis, the Red Baron. Before he would head out to do battle with the Baron again, he had breakfast with the enlisted men. After breakfast, Snoopy went to meet with General Pershing.

"Flying Ace Snoopy!" said the general. "Come in. We have important business to discuss. Our sources tells us that the Red Baron is somewhere in Cambrai. You are to fly there and scout the area for the Baron. Is that understood?" Snoopy gave a salute to the general. "All right then. You have your orders. You are dismissed." And Snoopy headed out towards his plane, the Sopwith Camel.

_American Aerodrome, 09:59_

As Snoopy revved up his engine on his plane, his mechanics did one final check of everything. Head mechanic Woodstock signaled for him to go ahead and head towards the runway. Once there Snoopy sped up and took to the air. He made his way to Cambrai to hunt down the Red Baron and take him out once and for all. He flew for what seemed like forever until he reached Cambrai and then it was go-time.

"Where are you, Red Baron?" Snoopy asked to himself. "What are you waiting on? Usually you'd be on my tail right about now. This isn't like you."

Snoopy continued to search. And, as if he anticipated Snoopy's arrival, the Red Baron came out from nowhere. Without warning he fired at Snoopy's plane. Snoopy maneuvered out of the way and returned fire at the Baron. It wasn't enough as Snoopy's plane was riddled with bullets and he started swirling back down to earth. He was able to land it safely before crashing, but he managed to shout out to the heavens,

"CURSE YOU, RED BARON!"

Now behind enemy lines, Snoopy tried to make it back to base on foot. He was going back and forth through the brush and weeds. It was a treacherous trip but he was determined to get back to base. The first night he stayed off the main roads and ran through the fields, staying hidden from the enemies. He found himself at a nightclub that was playing music. He decided to check out the place. The music was enjoying to him and he found himself tapping his foot to the piano player playing the music.

_ Schroeder was playing his piano, when he spotted Snoopy watching him play. He ignored him at first and continued playing. Snoopy started getting into the music and started dancing to it. He found himself on top of Schroeder's piano. Schroeder stopped his playing and started glaring angrily at Snoopy. Snoopy, who was still dancing despite the music no longer playing, realized that Schroeder had stopped. He looked at the blond-haired boy, who was now red in the face with anger and ready to kill the beagle. Snoopy saw this as the perfect opportunity to exit, lest he was thrown out, literally._

_ "Crazy dog!" muttered Schroeder. "Why _can't_ Charlie Brown have a normal dog like everyone else?"_

**NEXT CHAPTER: ENTER FIFI**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: ROOT BEER AND ROMANCE**

_Somewhere in France, 00:35_

Snoopy continued his treacherous journey through the French countryside and get back to base. Nighttime had fallen and he was running blind. He wandered through wheat fields and even tried to stay off the main roads lest the enemies found him. Eventually he found the base and headed for General Pershing to report.

"General, I was shot down by the Red Baron over Cambrai," Snoopy reported. "I had to run through fields, woods, and rivers to get back here."

"We'll have another plane ready for you in the morning," said Pershing. "Go ahead and head back to the Barracks." And Snoopy headed back to the Barracks where he slept with the other men.

_Snoopy had crawled into bed with Charlie Brown for some shut-eye. Charlie Brown was awaken by his dog lying next to him. He sighed._

_ "I gathered the Red Baron shot him down again," he said, before going back to sleep._

_American Aerodrome, 07:30_

Snoopy's top mechanic, Woodstock, was doing final checks of his new plane before take-off. Everything was in working order and soon enough, Snoopy took to the skies again in search of the dreaded Red Baron. As he flew around the French countryside looking for his foe, another plane appeared out of nowhere. Snoopy then recognized who it was. It was his French girlfriend Fifi, flying towards him. She signaled for him to touch down in a clearing made for planes and he followed her down.

Once down on the ground, Snoopy said to her, "It's been a while since I saw you last, Fifi. How have you been?"

"I've been good, mon amour," said Fifi. "Still fighting ze Baron Rouge?"

"I am. In fact, before you showed up, I was in search of him. He shot down one of my planes yesterday and I barely made it back to base."

"Well, I am rooting for you, Snoopy mon amour. Jusqu'à ce que nous nous revoyons, mon coeur*." And Fifi hopped in her plane and took off. Snoopy sighed. He would reacquaint himself with Fifi once the battle was over. And he fantasized about being with her.

_Think of me as your soldier_

_The man whose life is for you_

_And the sweet love_

_That's greater than time has known_

_Think of me as your soldier_

_Through worlds of hate I'm for you_

_Tho' the darkness hits me ever hard_

_I'll stand long_

_And we'll be lovers seeing love by heaven's light_

_Lovers dreaming dreams each blessed by night_

_I will find the promised paradise_

_With you there I'll spend my life_

_In our hearts there are no others_

_We are bound as two lovers_

_To give the great eternal love_

_And we'll be lovers seeing love by heaven's light_

_Lovers dreaming dreams each blessed by night_

_I will find the promised paradise_

_With you there I'll spend my life_

_I'll spend my life_

_Think of me, girl, as your soldier_

_Through worlds of pain I'm for you_

_To give an endless love_

_To give an endless love_

_To give an endless love_

_To you_

**NEXT CHAPTER: HERE'S BIG RED!**

"**Think of Me As Your Soldier" **written by Stevie Wonder and Syreeta Wright

© Sony/ATV Music Publishing

(*) "Until we meet again, my heart."


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: THE BARON STRIKES!**

_Somewhere over France, 09:45_

Snoopy continued to search for the Red Baron. As he zoomed through the clouds, Snoopy was on guard as he searched around. All of the sudden, the Baron appeared. This time, Snoopy was ready for him. When the Baron tried to shoot first, our hero dodged the fire and launched an attack of his own. They kept going back and forth, but Snoopy finally prevailed and managed to shoot the Red Baron down. As the Baron's plane plummeted to earth, Snoopy followed close behind and landed somewhere safe where he could go after the Baron on foot.

After landing his plane, Snoopy ran through the French countryside looking for the Red Baron. He was ready to capture him and bring him in. Snoopy ended up at a rather large river. He figured he had no choice but to swim in that river. So after taking a deep breath, he dived in and swam across the raging river hoping that he wouldn't be swept up into the sea.

_Peppermint Patty was on the phone. "Hello, Chuck? Your dog is over here swimming in our pool in the backyard. We haven't even cleaned it yet for swimming!"_

After crossing the river, Snoopy continued his hunt for the Baron. He happened upon a quaint village. He figured he'd stop in for a root beer at a nearby café and then continue the hunt for the Red Baron. He sat at table and a waitress asked what he wanted.

"Une bière de racine, s'il vous plaît?" Snoopy said in French. Not too long after, the waitress delivered his root beer to him which he began to drink.

"Merci!"

_Marcie decided to call Charlie Brown herself. "Hello, Charles? Your dog is over here again. Yeah, I gave him a root beer. He's not doing anything wrong right now; he'll probably leave after a couple root beers."_

After having a few root beers, Snoopy continued the hunt for the Red Baron. He looked in barns and stables to see if he was hiding in any of them. Soon afterward he came upon a rather desolate house. Snoopy looked inside. It was abandoned, all right. After finding a lantern sitting on the porch and lighting it, Snoopy went inside and looked around. At first he didn't see anything. He checked all the rooms and closets. Nothing. So as he was heading back outside, everything went black all of the sudden.

"I've been ambushed!"

_A few days later, a German prison camp, 14:00_

Snoopy was ambushed by the Red Baron who was able to get in contact with the German soldiers and capture Snoopy. He was upset and worried about what would happen to him.

"Here I am," he began, "in the prime of my life, about to be shot at dawn by the German forces. The Red Baron tricked me into thinking I shot him down. I don't want to die! I'm not ready yet."

A tearful Snoopy began to wail loudly. "AWOOOOOWOOOOOOOOOOOO!" At that moment a guard peaked his head into Snoopy's cell. Snoopy figured it was now or never. He leaped on the guard and beat him to a pulp and then he fled his cell shouting "FREEDOM! I'M FREE! RED BARON, I'M COMING TO GET YOU!"

_A roughed up Linus laid on the ground by Snoopy's doghouse. Charlie Brown and Frieda ran up to him. Charlie said, "Good grief! What happened, Linus?!"_

_ "An escaped prisoner ambushed me!" gasped Linus._

_ "Come on in, Linus," Charlie Brown offered. "We'll help clean up your wounds. I'll deal with my crazy dog later."_

_ "We all will!" added Frieda._

**NEXT CHAPTER: FIFI CAPTURED!**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: THE RESCUE**

_Somewhere in the French countryside, 20:00_

Nighttime had fallen, and Snoopy had barely escaped his captors. He decided to keep going into the night while no one could see him. As he went through the fields, once again avoiding the main roads, he spotted some light in a clearing nearby. He went over to see what was going on. What he saw shook him to his core.

"FIFI!" he whispered to himself. There was Fifi captured by the Red Baron and his troops. He was probably trying to get info on Snoopy's whereabouts. Snoopy remained hidden until the moment was right to rescue her.

"Are you sure you don't know where Snoopy is, fraulein?" asked the Baron.

"I know nothing," said Fifi.

"You'll have to stay our guest for a while," the Baron continued. "You do understand?" And the Baron and his troops went in to sleep as they kept Fifi tied to the tree. Snoopy would wait until they were all asleep before rescuing Fifi.

_02:00_

Snoopy put his rescue plan into action. Once he knew the Baron and his troops were sleeping, he would save Fifi from their clutches. He figured he would meet the Baron again later and not try to apprehend him there. Fifi woke up to see her hero coming to rescue her.

"Snoopy!" she whispered.

"Shh!" Snoopy shushed. "We don't want to wake them. I'll cut you lose and we'll escape into the field." And Snoopy cut the ropes and was real quiet about it. After a brief hug from Fifi, they both escaped into the field. Once they were far enough away, they hitched a ride back to the American Aerodrome.

_The American Aerodrome, 10:30_

"So when do you expect the Baron to realize you saved your girlfriend?" asked General Pershing.

"I suspect he knows right about now," said a smiling Snoopy.

_Back in the field…_

"NEIN, NEIN, NEIN, NEIN, NEIN!" shouted the Baron. "Herman, finde den Beagle! Ich möchte, dass Snoopy's Kopf auf einem Silbertablett liegt! Jetzt geht's los!"

"Ja, mein lieber Baron," said Herman.

"I will find you, you stupid beagle!" growled the Baron.

_Back at the Aerodrome…_

"Okay we need to act fast, Snoopy," the general said.

"Absolutely, sir," agreed Snoopy.

"Well the Baron is going to be out for blood. You take him down before HE takes YOU down! Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir! Loud and clear!"

"All right, Snoopy. Take that rotten Baron down!" And Snoopy headed for his Sopwith Camel. But Fifi stopped him before he took off.

"Snoopy?" she began.

"Yes, Fifi?" said Snoopy.

"Be careful." And Snoopy looked at his girl lovingly and headed for his plane. After Woodstock gave him the go-ahead, he was in the air once again. This time he was determined to take out the Red Baron once and for all.

**NEXT CHAPTER: BEAGLE VS. BARON ROUND 3**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: THE FINAL BATTLE**

_Somewhere over France, 11:00_

Snoopy was back in flight again. He was again searching for the Red Baron and to once and for all finish their battle. It looked like nothing was going to happen for a while but all of the sudden, the Baron appeared out of nowhere. Snoopy was ready for him. If he was going down, he was determined to take the Baron down with him. They exchanged fire and both dodged each other's bullets. Snoopy went left and the Baron went right. They were all over the skies of France, but both was determined to take the other down in flames.

"Du bist tot, Snoopy!" growled the Baron from his plane.

"You're mine, Baron!" Snoopy sneered from his.

It seemed like the battle went on forever. But then…

**BOOM!**

The Baron was struck, for real this time. And his plane was hurling down to earth. Snoopy followed close, not wanting to lose him or be ambushed again. He was going to capture the Red Baron and bring him to justice. Once both planes landed, Snoopy wasted no time in trying to capture the Baron. But when Snoopy got to his plane, he saw that the Baron had indeed escaped again. He looked up to the heavens and shouted at the top of his lungs…

"CURSE YOU, RED BARON!"

_A few days later, the American Aerodrome, 16:30_

Snoopy was laying in his bunk. He was angry that the Red Baron gave him the slip again. He wondered what would it take to bring the Baron to justice. Will he be doomed to have close calls and not get his quarry? Will the Red Baron continue to succeed. All of the sudden he heard someone call his name.

"Snoopy?" He looked up.

_Charlie Brown was holding Snoopy's supper dish. It was Snoopy's suppertime. "I've been standing here for a while now. Aren't you hungry? It's suppertime!"_

_ Snoopy looked at his owner. He then said through his thoughts, "Well, there will be more battles with the Red Baron to come. Right now it's Suppertime!" And Snoopy whipped off his hat and goggles and started dancing around like he always did when it was time to eat. Charlie Brown placed his dish down and let his dog enjoy his supper. He came back in where Frieda was over for a study date. Sally and Michael were doing homework together, as well._

_ "Is Snoopy finally done with World War I?" asked Sally._

_ "I think so," said Charlie Brown. "I think this last battle took a lot out of him."_

_ "It's just as well," said Frieda. "Rather than hunt for the Red Baron, he should hunt for rabbits. They're easier to catch." And the kids all laughed and started studying._

**THE END**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Well we're getting into the home stretch of Season 3. Only four more episodes left for this season. And yes, Season 4 of _The Next Chapter_ will happen. But it won't be for a while. I will explain in the future, but for now, look out for the next four episode coming soon. And I hope you enjoyed the first 50 episodes of _PEANUTS: The Next Chapter_, and here's to 50 more!


End file.
